Passion of Fire and Force of a Hurricane
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Nigel suddenly ending their relationship and other reactions leaves Taranee depressed and unsure of herself. Though when Naruto steps in and comforts her the relationship between the Guardian of Fire and the Guardian's Guardian grows into something more.
1. A Little Talk

Passion of Fire and Force of a Hurricane  
0  
Naruto x Taranee  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
We need more good Naruto x .W.I.T.C.H. crossovers. That means I have to write them as no one else will. Takes place during A Chris**is on Both Worlds** arc.  
0  
Story Start  
0

Taranee wished she knew what was going on with nigel. Ever since she returned from Redstone Academy it was like he disappeared. She had tried calling him, but nothing, it was like he was avoiding her. Her worst fears were realized when he called and said he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. And it hurt even more when the words 'Unbearable Coward.' were spray painted on her mother's words. Only Nigel could have done this. Only he knew how could have twisted those words to hurt her. Those words she spoke from their romantic moment in something so hurtful.

''I heard about what happened at the Diner. I'm sorry.''

Taranee looked up from the park bench and it was Naruto, Will's older step brother. Spiky blond hair and generally easy disposition. It made since that Will would have told her brother the incident at the Diner. Naruto made it a point of being their protecter, as Hay Lin jokingly put it, the Guardian's Guardian. When the Guardians were in danger from an unknown enemy known as The Shadow who could even escape the Oracle's watchful eye he took a gamble. That gamble was blessing Uzumaki Naruto's reincarnation with his former memories and abilities.

''Don't worry about.'' Taranee sadly mumbled as Naruto took a seat next to her.

''I'm ging to kick his ass. No point in trying to convince me otherwise. I already promised him if he hurt you I was going to kick his ass.'' Naruto stated. When Naruto made a promise he was going to keep it. No matter how stupid or unwarranted it seemed he seemed intent on keeping his promise.

''Why? Why are guys such jerks?''

Naruto shook his head. ''We're not all jerks Taranee.'' he said as he playfully nudged her. ''Some are crazy awesome and super handsome like I am. Alas there is only one Uzumaki Naruto, if only there was more of me for the dozens of deserving beautiful ladies out there in the world.''

''I'm pretty sure the world can only handle one of you.'' she replied, cracking a joke and slightly pulling out of her funk for the first time in weeks. Naruto was the type of guy who easily cheered people up. He was kinda like her older brother, cheerful, protective, and goofy.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. ''You didn't deserve that, I don't care what his reasons were. Peter might think Nigel might have had his reasons, but as far as I'm concerned there is no reason good enough for hurting you.''

Taranee felt her cheeks flush and her body involuntarily grow hot. Something which was really weird, she was the guardian of fire. Heat was the very thing she was suppose to have control over. ''Do you think it was something he didn't like about me? Was I not pretty enough and he moved on to someone else?''

Naruto shook his head. ''You're kidding Taranee. I've seen you at your best and you're beyond beautiful.''

''Kinda unfair comparison considering how often you've seen my guardian form.'' Taranee was a lot like Will that she felt self conscious about her rather skinny frame and small chest.

A sly smile formed on Naruto's face. ''I wasn't talking about your guardian form.'' he said as a certain memory came to mind.

Taranee's head snapped up, her cheeks darkening as she skimmed Naruto's surface thoughts. She began sputtering, trying to say anything as she felt like she was going to die of embarassment. Why did he have to bring up that memory.

''You deserve a guy who'll treat you right Tara. One that respects you, your family, and your friends. So please, don't shed tears over that boy. You deserve better. '' he finished as he removed his arm. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. ''I'll be here when you need me. I'm just a call away. Please don't give your heart away so freely to someone that hasn't earned it.'' he said as he left Taranee to her thoughts.


	2. A Little Bit of Passion

Passion of Fire and Force of a Hurricane  
0  
Naruto x Taranee

0  
Story Start  
0

''I heard what happened, I'm really sorry.'' Naruto informed Taranee. With the situation with the Banshee Yua finally taken care of W.I.T.C.H. could finally relax and start catching up on their lives.

''I considered what you said.'' Taranee replied, thinking back to how Nigel asked for forgiveness and tried to make amends. ''I think...I think if it wasn't for your words I would have taken him back.'' she added, rubbing her arm. She was wearing a dark blue jean dress over a black top and shorts. ''Then I realized that you were right. Nigel betrayed my trust and he hurt me. Its true that his older brother swayed him into doing it, but whats to stop something like that from happening again?'' she looked up when Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''I'm sorry you had to experience that Taranee. Its a part of life and our first love isn't always guaranteed to be our true love. There will be boyfriends and there will be break ups. It's a vicious circle. But when you find the right man for you the circle ends." Taranee gave him another halfhearted smile. It didn't erase the heartache and the hours she had spent crying. ''So until then I'll be your knight and chase away all those nasty heathens.'' he playfully joked and pulled Taranee into a hug.

Taranee took in his scent and enjoyed the sensation of his warmth. She couldn't help but think how sweet and protective Naruto was. She couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as she thought about all the times Will complained about Naruto being overprotective considering his baby sister's relationship with Matt. Thankfully that was something she never had to worry about with it came to Peter. ''We need to focus on happier things. Let's go out for lunch? You and me, how about it?'' he suggested as Taranee thought about it for a moment.

''Yeah,'' a small smile formed on her face. What was the harm in going out with a good friend to get her mind off things. Once simple lunch turned into two. Then five and multiplied into twelve. ''What are we?'' Taranee finally asked. They had been avoiding the question for weeks now, trying to hide the fact that there was something growing between them. Trying to pretend they were just two friends hanging out.

''Well, I'm a human and you are as well. I believe you are still Taranee Cook, Guardian of Fire and I'm...'' he was cut off as Taranee swatted his arm.

''Will you quit with the jokes?'' she said, trying to do her best menacing growl only for Naruto to burst out laughing. Taranee did not get angry easily, but when she did, woe by the target of her anger.

''Oh I'm sorry my little Tigress.'' he playfully remarked, causing her cheek to darken. The two of them had just finished a game of one on one on the basketball court they were on. So they were just taking a break. ''Tigress?'' he said again, using the very affectionate nickname he had just started calling her. Since the girls like called him whiskers or fox he went about coming up with animal titles for each of them.

''Naruto, quit dodging the question.'' she said when Naruto suddenly leaned over, his faces inches from Taranee causing her to become flustered.

'_I don't know my little Tigress. Want to take a peak?'_ he mentally sent her, sending her some hot and heavy images.

'You pervert!'' she suddenly exclaimed as she began storming off.

''I was kidding.'' he said, hugging her from behind. ''Oh come on, they were hardly above PG-13,'' he added as Taranee's body temperature sky rocketed. ''Taranee...I care about you. I've always had. And if you'll let me I want to be that guy.'' he gently assured her, his nose nuzzling into the back of her head causing her to shutter.

''O-Okay,'' she said bearly above the whiskers and a flustered, goofy grin. The hardest part would be convincing Taranee's over protective parents to accept their growing relationship.

"So, Naruto?" Lionel said getting Naruto's attention. Said blond was currently in the living room, almost blinding by a single light lamp light shined on him like he was a captive being interrogated.

"What are your intentions with my daughter? As a father, I must know these things."

"Mr. Cook I care about your daughter, and as you know we've been friends for a long time. My attention is to always be by her side, for us to walk together as our relationship grows even stronger.'' he said, flashing Taranee a grin who was trying not to swoon.

''We here in the Cook family follow a very strict rule. No hugging and kissing, until after your married.'' Lionel continued as Taranee face palmed and Peter snickered in the background.

''Dad...'' Taranee growled. Why did her family always insist on embarrassing her?

''Oh for heaven's sake Lionel turn on some lights. These aren't one of your movies.'' Judge Cook admonished as she flip the switch of the light fixture into the on position.

''What I want to know what do you plan on doing with your life and have you found a job yet?''

''I've been offered a basketball scholarship to a prestigious college where they have a great medical program. I've going to use the money saved from working at the Silver Dragon, which I started my employment at a few weeks ago to help pay for my medical bills.'' after thinking long and hard about it, Naruto decided that with the aid of Kagebunshin he would put his focus into the medical field. Considering his relateble personality equating to bedside manner, his kagebunshin allowing him to help study and memorize medical knowledge, and the fact that he still enjoyed helping people that going into the field of medicine would be a great career.

"Sounds like you have everything planned out.", Theresa said before taking a sip of tea she finished cooking.

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto replied. ''If I don't have any hopes or aspirations for the future how will I take care of myself much less anyone else. Before Mrs. Vandom adopted me as her son I didn't have much going for me. The loneliness I experienced in my former life, the helplessness of being alone has helped me put a new perspective on things most people my age never think about. I want to help people the best way I can, even if that means being the best person I can for the people in my life or helping serve the community the best way I can.'' he finished.

"I like how you think," Lionel said. "It's always good to see that some of you kids these days no how to get your priorities straight.''

''You know, I've always wanted a brother.'' Peter couldn't help but jokingly added once he realized her parents were considering giving Naruto a chance.

''PETER!'' She was so going to get Naruto to prank her brother later.


End file.
